


[斯莉]在那深夜酒吧

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 斯莉卢茜联动小甜文
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 4
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	[斯莉]在那深夜酒吧

莉莉刚嫁给西弗勒斯的时候，很多斯莱特林跟他们家断绝了关系，只有卢修斯早就知道他们的关系，一直跟西弗勒斯保持着良好的友谊，导致莉莉跟纳西莎也渐渐熟悉了起来

麻瓜科技发展比巫师社会快得多，因为麻瓜热爱享乐，也更会享乐。

于是自从莉莉帮马尔福庄园通上电之后，纳西莎的party效果震惊了英国巫师界，渐渐地越来越多的斯莱特林家属开始想跟莉莉搞好关系。

一旦她的能力独一无二，再怎样的偏见也得为此让路，谁让你不行人家行呢？

“这些有钱人家跟恶龙一样盘踞在金币上，却完全不会花钱，布莱克家那恐怖的装帧，柜子里都成了博格特温暖的家了。”莉莉窝在西弗勒斯怀里，尽量让自己刻薄得轻一点，毕竟那是西弗的朋友们，“我居然在巫师界教人花钱。”

“我也不懂，”西弗勒斯撇嘴，“难道是魔咒和魔药不好玩了吗？那些女人在攀比什么？装帧的意义在哪里？莉莉，你不是在诈骗吧？”他觉得自己开了一个很好笑的玩笑。

“诈骗？”莉莉一脚没把西弗勒斯踢下床，只好气呼呼地跑去了书房，把房门锁上了。

“莉？”莫名其妙的西弗勒斯来敲门，被莉莉吼了回去，讨厌的家伙，你才是诈骗。

躺在书房的床上辗转反侧，这里是西弗勒斯晚上熬夜白天小憩的地方，床上有一股淡淡的他的味道，惹得莉莉睡不着。

要不去看看他在干嘛？要是他也睡不着就原谅他，莉莉有点心软，她的脾气来的快去的也快。

光着脚偷偷溜回了卧室，西弗勒斯果然不在，莉莉高兴地去厨房找他，一定是在给我做宵夜赔罪，莉莉觉得自己的确有点饿了。

结果厨房空空如也，西弗勒斯在地下魔药实验室里发出老巫婆一样的笑声，今天的魔药品质好极了！

“西！弗！勒！斯！大混蛋！”莉莉狂怒地甩上了门，在西弗勒斯抓住她前，幻影移形了。

大半夜莉莉也不好意思去打扰佩妮，只好跑到了前几天从杂志上看到的出名酒吧，结果一进门就看到了纳西莎一个人坐在那里，快要给前来搭讪的男人施恶咒了。

“纳西莎，你怎么在这？”莉莉惊讶地坐在她身边，纳西莎也会半夜跑出来？她可是顶级贵妇，娘家有钱有势，卢修斯风度翩翩又宠她，这个时间怎么看也该在家里鸳鸯戏水，而不是出现在午夜酒吧。

“莉莉？你自己一个人？”纳西莎也惊讶极了，西弗勒斯那种恨不得把莉莉吞下肚随身携带的忠犬，这个时间居然放她一个人跑出来？咦？莉莉外套下面像是睡衣，难道？

“你们吵架了？”两人异口同声地说，然后一起叹气。

倒了一杯酒，莉莉不满地对纳西莎抱怨：“我已经接受了他没事研究点黑魔法这件事，谁没点爱好不是？可是我现在觉得魔药和魔咒比我重要多了，他经常在地下室一呆三天，饭也不吃，头也不洗！”

“哎呀，西弗勒斯是在做正事嘛，他可是最年轻的魔药大师，《黑魔法反咒用于治疗魔法伤害的意义》这篇论文可是近年英国巫师界唯一打得过美国巫师界的文献，我觉得你还是体谅他一点，毕竟他那么爱你，就算木讷一些，可是放心呀。”纳西莎叹了口气，“不像我，就算跑出来了还得让家养小精灵帮我盯着卢修斯。”不过不洗头的确有点接受不了。

“卢修斯也很爱你啊，”莉莉由衷地说。

“呵，那你看看这个。”纳西莎把一本杂志丢给莉莉，封面上就是一个留着大波浪长发，人也“大波浪”的美女紧紧贴在卢修斯怀里。“还有里面，照片可多了，还有吻照，我找他要解释，他居然说只是商务酒会上见过几面，这照片上不是他。天啊，当我是傻子吗？”

“这……”莉莉翻了翻杂志，里面的确有一些模糊的吻照，照片都是能动的，两个人举止很亲密，一看就不是普通关系。

“他一年要上八次《巫师周刊》，就算很多都不是真的，但是总是可以避免几次的吧？”纳西莎一口喝掉了一整杯酒，眼睛却越来越亮，“应酬那么多，也不知道是真是假。”

“主要是狗仔喜欢拍他，毕竟从霍格沃茨开始卢修斯就很受欢迎，又有钱，那些女人自然喜欢贴上来。男人有应酬也是正常的。”虽然嘴上在劝纳西莎，但莉莉觉得心里好受多了，毕竟西弗勒斯从来没有这种情况，他日常不是在学校就是宅在家，非常让人安心。

“他就是太讲究了，那些女人才总喜欢贴上来。”毕竟年轻这一代世家子里卢克最好看了，纳西莎忽然有点得意，卢克跟她可是世家联姻里极少数爱着彼此的夫妻。（小天狼星表示明明我长得更好，可惜我在我姐眼里不算男人）

“没想到你也有烦恼，”莉莉小口喝着酒，“毕竟你生活那么顺利，什么也不缺。”

“世家里的弯弯绕比你想象中复杂多了，”纳西莎轻轻地摇头，“我有时候很羡慕你们，活得自由自在，爱去麻瓜界就去麻瓜界，想在巫师界就在巫师界，西弗勒斯总给你撑腰，谁的脸色也不用看，什么流言也不用理。”

“他倒是的确对我很好，”这一点莉莉绝对承认，感觉心里有点甜，她炸了他的坩埚，西弗也不会对她生气。

两个人一时间都在默默地想着心事，帅气的金发酒保走了过来：“不好意思，两位小姐，我们打烊了呢。”

“咦？你们这里不是通宵营业的吗？”莉莉惊讶地问。

“不是呀，我们两点打烊，”酒保眼神迷离地说，“你看，顾客们都走了。”

的确，酒吧里只剩她们两个了，好奇怪，她进来的时候还满满一屋子人。

“那好吧，”纳西莎站起来了，她走路有点打晃，靠在了莉莉肩膀上往门口走，“我们下一摊去哪？”

“回家！”卢修斯不知道什么时候来了，他把纳西莎拉进怀里，温柔地说：“别闹了，宝贝，回家给你看记忆行吗，吐真剂也给你准备好了，《巫师周刊》那篇文是丽塔斯基特编的，你千万不要相信。”

纳西莎趴在卢修斯怀里口齿不清地抱怨着什么，卢修斯趴在她耳边说：“乖，我给你准备了礼物，那套钻饰终于拍卖了，我已经拍下来了，除了这个，我还准备了别的礼物——送你个孩子怎么样？”

莉莉满眼羡慕地看着卢修斯把纳西莎哄骗走了，盘算着自己是回家还是再找个地方，一抬头，就看到了眼前高大的黑袍巫师。

“对不起，莉莉，”西弗勒斯上前一步，“我有时候太不在意你的感受了，想要讨你欢心总是做错。”他拿出一个小瓶子，“刚做好的福灵剂，品质很棒，我是不是应该每天喝点这个才不会惹你生气？”

有一肚子的话想说，可是看着他诚恳的黑眼睛，莉莉决定先吻上去再说。

她上前一步搂住西弗勒斯的脖子，用嘴唇紧贴住他，牙齿轻轻咬他的舌尖，感觉到他紧紧的拥抱和不安分的手，莉莉感觉小肚子里拧紧了。

“我们回家吧，嗯？”含着他的唇，莉莉觉得西弗勒斯性感极了，很想就这样把他脱光了……

还算不错，西弗勒斯想，不枉他和卢修斯埋伏在酒吧两个小时，一个个给麻瓜施混淆咒。

第二天早晨，西弗勒斯轻轻地把胳膊从莉莉满是吻痕的脖子下面抽出来，他们昨晚太尽兴了，一直折腾到快天亮，莉莉累坏了，现在睡得很沉。

西弗勒斯站起来，从吊灯上找到了他的衬衣，内裤没找到，不知道被莉莉扔到哪个角落里了。

猫头鹰送来了卢修斯的信，高度表扬了西弗勒斯的新魔药——既有轻微迷情剂效果又有福灵剂幸运的“迷情福灵剂”，解决婚姻矛盾还能增加夫妻情趣，简直是居家旅行必备良药，卢修斯准备放到婚姻咨询处当婚姻魔药卖高价，一定会很畅销。

“我跟茜茜如果这一次成功怀孕的话，一定请你当孩子的教父。”卢修斯有很强烈的预感，他要做父亲了。

“教父？这个卢修斯，还是那么讲究。”西弗勒斯笑了笑，把信收了起来，他转身去厨房，打开了炉灶。

吃饱了才有力气运动，他瞄了一眼卧室里熟睡的女孩，忽然很想知道如果莉莉喝了他最新的魔药，会对他做什么 。


End file.
